yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Go Turbo! Realm Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Go Turbo! Realm Force. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins with Scar, he was reviving Venjix and his followers, Professor Cog, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte. Professor Cog: What happened? General Shifter: We've been revived! General Crunch: But how!? Scar: Perhaps I can answer your questions. Venjix: Who are you!? Scar: I am Scar, Venjix. I am the one who bestow you a new powerful body! Ushari: Yes, it will require the help from all of you to destroy the Power Rangers. Professor Cog: What do you have in mind? Kiburi: We have common enemies such as the Power Rangers, maybe we can help each other out. Kilobyte: We're listening. Ushari: We have a plan to put an end to the Power Rangers for good. Venjix: Then let us begin our revenge. Scar: Now, we're getting somewhere! Meanwhile, Connor and his friends were hanging out at their hometown. Connor Lacey: Hey, let's say we go to the arcade for some more fun. Alice Diaz: I love the sound of that. Frankie Stien: Me too. Butch Turner: I'm in it for some gaming too. Then, Max McGrath and his friends showed up. Max McGrath: Hello there. Connor Lacey: Top of the morning to ya. And you are...? Max McGrath: I'm Max McGrath. This is Steel, Alejandro Villar, just call him Alex, he's known as La Fiera, Rayne Martinez a.k.a. Tempestra, and C.Y.T.R.O. Connor Lacey: Nice to meet you, I'm Connor Lacey. And this is Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Alice Diaz, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Dave Tyson, and Frankie Stein. Steel: It's a great honor to meet you and your friends, Connor. Connor Lacey: The honor is ours, Steel. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Mind if we join you? Videl Smith: Of course. So, they got the chance to get to know one another. Just then, Connor got a call on his morpher. Connor Lacey: It's Max Tennyson. Max Tennyson: (on communication) Meet us at the base, take Max McGrath and his friends with you. Connor Lacey: On it, Max. Just in time, they met with Max Tennyson and the other mentors. Connor Lacey: What's going on, Max? Max Tennyson: Scar has resurrected and revived the Venjix Virus along with Professor Cog, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte. Frankie Stein: How're we gonna stop them? Nighlok: Well, we've just gathered the Turbo and RPM Rangers for help. Fluminox: It will not be easy, but you must work together to succeed. Butch Turner: I hope we can win this one. Nighlok: But not alone, we've called the Turbo and RPM Rangers to help you. Videl Smith: And what about Alex and his friends? They could be of our help too. King Lagravis: Very well, we'll need all the help we can get. Connor Lacey: Understood, King Lagravis. Meanwhile, Kiburi and his float were scaring away all the cavilians. Kiburi: The attack will be just what Scar ordered! Ben Tennyson: Think again, Kiburi! Gwen Tennyson: We're not gonna let you hurt these people! Kiburi: You and range pals are welcome to try and stop us! Then, the rangers battled Kiburi and his float. Kiburi: Show me what you got, Purple Ranger! Marcus Reynolds: I can do that, Kiburi! Crocodile Crossbow! (firing at the crocs) Ben Tennyson: It's showtime! Ben used his omnitrix, and he transform into Overflow. Ben Tennyson: Overflow! Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey